The Dance
by Moment For Life
Summary: The dancing scene with a few little romantic twists. One-shot.


Well, its been so long since I have written that in three days I have banged out about six one shots and I believe I may have been bitten by the writing bug once more. So, here's another one.

I hope you like it :)

**The Dance**

She could not believe that she was doing this. It had been one thing to make a polite conversation filled with wit during dinner, but dancing with him would make it an entirely different matter. It was intimate, allowing herself to be so close to another was forbidden and yet, so inviting. He hadn't asked her to dance, he had told her.

_Dance with me..._

First of all, her history in this particular department consisted of old men who smelled like cigars and wine, mostly family members or a friend's father perhaps. She hadn't even danced with Cal. He would rather stay at the table and talk about how great business was or some other boring subject. To her, dance was a wonderful way to express the feelings. She had enjoyed ballet as a child, only to be let down by her rather curvaceous figure as an adolescent and so aged twelve she had hung up the ballet shoes. Of course, finishing school taught her the steps to just about every type of dance there ever was and whilst she had found the experience to be pleasant, she had never danced properly. Or so it seemed.

The people at the steerage party danced differently. Their way of life was different... expressive. Wonderful. Her eyes watched every single person present and how alive they all were. From the heavy-set Irishman who enjoyed too many whiskies propped at the bar, to the newlywed Italian with his heavily pregnant bride starting a new life someplace new, to the elderly Swedish lady with her large family of sons, their wives and grandchildren; each face was a new story, looking so forward to a new beginning on foreign shores away from their old lives. These people really did live each day as though it was their last, just like Jack Dawson had told her. He had been right all along.

She had been enthralled by the movement, the atmosphere and the sheer electricity which pulsed through the air. It was something she had never experienced.

Watching Jack dance with his little friend, Cora, had been one of the sweetest things one could witness. His friend, Tommy, had bought her a beer and had taken her hand like a gentleman and after a brief chat about his homeland, he had returned to hand wrestling with a Swede. People fell about drunk, silly and gaily. She couldn't help but laugh, genuinely. This was like something out of a slapstick picture.

Once Jack had returned from his dance with Cora. He had taken her hand in his and pulled him close to him with his hand on the small of his back. She had never been so close to another man before and now, her heart was pounding.

This...this was nerve-wracking. Jack seemed so sure of himself, and he obviously knew how to dance to this particular song. Before she could give it another moment's thought, her hand was in his and they were sweeping across the floor.

''I don't know the steps.''

''Neither do I, just go with it. Don't think.''

Throwing her head back in laughter, Rose tried to remember the last time she had had this much fun. Jack seemed to sense her enjoyment, and with a sly smirk, gave her a little twirl. She moved with him, more jumping than dancing and the freedom which she felt was drugging to her. Beads of sweat started to line her forehead, her skin grew sticky as the closeness to Jack had now caused them both to overheat. She saw everything in slow motion; the people around her faded into the background and the beautiful Irish jig seemed to cause her focus to be on Jack. He was laughing, happy, alive. She felt that too. He led her around the floor, and she screamed having never danced this way before. She felt so wild and free and her grip on Jack tightened as he whirled her around. He pulled Rose through the throngs of the dancing people onto the stage, she followed him onto the stage but glanced out towards the crowd noticing them all now staring at her and Jack.

Moving his hair from his face, Jack proceeded to clog a few steps, something he had learnt in his time in Ireland the year before. She watched in disbelief She recognised the steps and laughed removing her shoes she threw them to a lady in the crowd before lifting her skirts to reveal her stocking feet and continuing clogging with Jack, he clapped along before clogging with her and then linking her arm through his and dancing in a circle before spinning her around faster and faster. She screamed and laughed with joy, having never had so much fun in her life. The crowds of people watching were forgotten and the only thing what she was aware of was herself and Jack dancing.

All too soon, the lively dance was over, and a slower song started. Played on a fiddle someone had brought along, it was a mournful song. While there were no words, one could sense the sadness, desperation, and emotion from the notes. Jack slowly pulled a rather flushed Rose in closer, moving his hand so it would be completely around her waist. They moved slowly, Rose seeming to mould to Jack's body. At the time, she didn't regard what they were doing as wrong, simply because it all felt so right. Neither one of them tried to question anything they were going through at that moment. Rose could feel her heart thudding in her ears, the beat growing faster every time Jack tightened his grip. Their faces weren't touching, and they simply gazed at each other through the whole song.

Jack looked at Rose-her red curls were everywhere. Some had managed to stay in the style she had at the beginning of the night, but most framed her rather pink face. Her piercing blue eyes...he had never seen eyes with such a dark blue. It was like looking into the ocean. They truly were oceans of emotion. Her dress was a deep red, hanging over her shoulders. To Jack, everything about her was perfect. He tried over and over to ingrain the image in his mind forever. He never wanted to forget this moment.

They were so close, his cheek almost touching hers. She could feel the warmth from his body and she longed to be closer even though she wasn't even cold. She felt so safe as though for this dance she could forget everything else.

She took particular notice of his ability to dance. She was surprised but she knew that she shouldn't be; this man seemed to be able to do everything so well.

''Where did you learn to dance?'' She pulled away from his chest to see his face.

''My parents, they were dancers.'' He paused for a moment to watch her face. ''They met in a dance hall when they were fifteen, they fell in love. I came along a year later.''

She smiled, leaning into his chest. ''A true love...'' He continued to lead her around the floor so smoothly.

''Yes, it was.''

When Rose was lowering her head to Jack's chest, she stole glances at him. He was striking to her. His blond hair was in his eyes, the same eyes that read her like a book. When Jack looked at her a certain way, she was sure he was looking right into her soul.

''My parents have no story.'' Rose told him, quietly. ''An arranged marriage if one ever was to exist.''

''Is that why you will marry so young?'' He rested his chin on her hair so lightly. The gesture was new to her. She stopped dancing for a moment. Remembering just how honest Jack was and also knowing just how well he could read her.

''I met Cal when I was damaged from my father's death and I needed somebody to love me so badly.'' She started to move again and he listened, intrigued. He felt like he needed to know her better, to understand her reasons. ''I attended a Hockley garden party last summer. He made a line for me; he was powerful and made me feel safe.'' She sighed. ''Three months later I had a ring on my finger.''

''A true love if one was to ever exist.'' He shook his head and she sensed his disapproval.

''I thought that when I married it would be forever, and then I met Cal.'' She glanced at the rings on her finger, the symbol of her upcoming marriage. The vows which she had to recite which she so badly wanted to break already. ''This trip feels like a slow execution. I know he means well but I am slowly suffocating.''

''Do you not talk to him about it?''

She wanted to laugh. ''No. My fiancé does not speak of such things. Neither does my mother.''

She leant against him as though she was trying to feel some sort of comfort and he tried so hard not to kiss her. He supported almost all of her weight and she realised in that moment that it was Jack who made her feel safe. It felt right to move closer to him and soon there was no gap, their torsos were completely pressed together. To the outside world, they were a young married couple who were so in love but they couldn't have been more wrong.

''That is why you're so, so different.''

''Because I'm honest?''

''Yes. You are, you.''

Their eyes met for a moment and Jack wrestled with himself. He leant forward and kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed as she relished the tender feeling. Tenderness wasn't something she felt often. She squeezed his hand wanting to be closer to him. The fight to not allow him to kiss her was growing unbearable.

Seconds later they stop dancing, it was as though they both knew that they should stop.

The song ended, but neither one moved. Each wanted it to go on forever. Rose slowly lifted her head and looked at Jack.

''We should go back.'' She broke the silence.

''Shall we walk?''

As Jack led Rose up through gates which entered first class, he couldn't help but feel the difference between them. Her heels clacked on the wooden deck as he closed the gate behind her and she shivered, she grasped her arms and began rubbing away the goose-bumps.

''Here.'' He quickly removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

''Thank you.'' She smiled, pulling the garment further across herself.

The air was cool and biting compared to the pleasant sun of that afternoon.

''So, how was the party?'' Jack smiled, knowing just how much fun she had indeed had. He couldn't help but watch her as they walked.

''I have never danced so much!''

''Neither have I.'' He moved the hair from his face, he was still sweaty. The air was still stuffy and his stomach was still fluttering about. As was hers.

''I didn't know you could dance, Mr. Dawson.''

''Hey, never underestimate us farm boys.''

Rose had never felt so alive in her life. Everything around her seemed to be beautiful. She could feel Jack's gaze on her every few seconds and had turned to smile at him. She knew that, he too, felt the tension between them.

''You know, you are quite the dancer.''

''Picked up the clogs in Ireland.''

They walked past the row of lifeboats. It was silent except for the sound of their feet upon the wooden deck and the woosh of the water as the ship cut through leaving a wake of white foam. The stars above were so clear tonight, as clear as the night before when Jack had pulled her from the stern of the ship.

The deck was wet and just in front of them stood a steward, mopping the deck of any dirt from that day.

Rose turned to Jack. In his dinner suit, she had to admit he was dashing. She thought of something as a distraction, to remove herself from the situation of the dance and so she began to sing.

''Come Josephine, in my flying machine and its up she goes.''

Jack recognised the song and he immediately joined in. ''In the air she goes! Where? There she goes! Up, up a little bit higher. Oh my! The mood is on fire.''

They fumbled the words, causing a breakout of laughter. Jack was about to start the next verse when he noticed Rose had stopped walking. They had reached the First-Class Entrance. It loomed just ahead and as quickly as it had come, Rose's hyperactive mood disappeared. A small smile fell on her face as she knew she would have to return, that the happiness of tonight would only last for just a few more short seconds. Jack sensed her dread. Rose turned to Jack and slid his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him.

''Here we are.''

Jack nodded. ''Right.''

''I don't want to go back.'' She confessed, smiling a little. She thought of a reason, any reason she could think of to prolong her return to reality. Turning her attention to the beautiful starlit sky she instantly became lost at the sight. ''Look, it's so beautiful. So vast and endless.''

Jack came beside her and gazed at the sky himself.

''My crowd. They think they're giants they're not even dust in God's eye.''

''You know there's been a mistake. You got mailed to the wrong address.'' Jack smirked and Rose broke into laughter.

''I did, didn't I?''

A shooting star swept across the sky. ''Look a shooting star.'' Rose exclaimed, pointing.

''Wow, that was a long one.'' He examined the sky, to see if he could see it any further but it had vanished. ''You know what pops used to tell me? That every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven.''

''I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it?'' Rose turned her head to face Jack, not knowing just how close they had become since spotting the shooting star.

''What would you wish for?'' Jack gazed down into Rose's eyes. He could feel the tiny contact between them. Rose gazed back and took a look at his face and his lips. She wondered for a split second what it would be like to kiss him. The entire situation was dangerous and just as much as she wanted to stay, she knew that she must return to her own world. She awakened herself from the dream which she appeared to have fell into.

''Another dance.''

She said it before her feet could propel her towards the First-Class Entrance. Her voice was soft as a whisper. He sighed, breathing outward an almost breathe of relief that she wasn't going back just that second; he would get a few more minutes with her.

He held his hand out to her and this time she fell against him ignoring all hesitations and nerves. It wasn't the dance that she wanted, it was the closeness, the intense stare of his gaze and how when he looked at her, she became almost another person.

They moved slowly, without music, under the stars. There were no steps, just a small sway but with entwined bodies and rapid beating hearts.

''You like to dance?''

She nodded, slowly. ''With you, yes.'' She smiled, shyly. ''You're the only man I have ever danced with, family aside.''

If he was surprised, he didn't let on, he simply pressed his chin against her forehead.

''Well, the only woman I ever danced with was my Mother.'' He confessed in a hoarse whisper and she smiled against his chest.

''You miss her very much?''

He nodded against her head. ''Yes. Pops, too.''

She felt a silent tear escape her eye as she thought of a young boy without parents, lost and alone, simply leaving the town he grew up in.

''Are you returning home to Wisconsin?''

He thought for a moment.'' Perhaps, I don't plan past today for you never know what will happen.''

''If only I had that privilege. My wedding gala is next week, my wedding in three weeks and then the rest of my life will be planned around me.''

''That isn't a life. It's a prison.''

''Yes.''

He was silent for a moment as he recalled life in her world. It was everything which he imagined hell to be like.

''It's no life for you, Rose. You need freedom, love and happiness.''

''Three things I will never have but I have so badly craved for my entire life.''

His heart ached. He wanted-no needed to take her away from this world. He would tuck away any budding feelings which had grown for her and allow her to live the life that she deserved – as long as it was away from her current life.

''I want you to live the life you want; I want you to be happy.''

His gaze was intense. She didn't know what he was implying but she knew that in that moment, just twenty-four hours after meeting Jack Dawson, that she trusted him with her entire life in the palm of his hand.

''Live a life on Santa Monica pier?'' She asked, half joking.

He nodded, seriously. ''Yes, with me.''

She half gasped, her stomach pulling her in more directions than she cared to even acknowledge.

She closed her eyes, and he slowly leaned his head in. And for that one moment, it didn't matter if people were watching. To them, they were alone in the world. It was as if everything around them faded except each other. They kissed. It was a slow, heartfelt, meaningful kiss. It was the best thing either one of them had experienced. Rose felt limp in his arms as Jack moved his lips over hers. He tasted like vanilla and the faintest trace of the beer he had consumed.

A first kiss. One which was far more beautiful than one could ever imagine. She clung to him and he felt her weight against him. And it felt so good that when he slid in his tongue and began to explore her mouth, she all but melted onto the floor. And when his lips ever so slowly left hers, it felt like her world came crashing down around her. It was like she could die because nothing in her life would ever be that perfect.

They were both panting heavily, their eyes never leaving each other's. They were very, very close. Jack had both hands around her waist, and Rose's arms were thrown around his neck. She leaned forward and whispered into Jack's ear, which was the most sensual thing he had ever heard.

"Dance with me, Jack."

He smiled and held her closer, if that was possible, gave her a spin, and took her back again so her body fell right on him. They both smiled and danced in little circles, while Jack leaned in for another lingering kiss.


End file.
